legos_in_space_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacktron Guy
"im ur father" -Blacktron Guy The Blacktron Guy, whose full name is the blacktron who sank my spessship, is a tragic character whose sad and depressing background led to his turn to anger, hate, and ultimately the black side of the Tron, landing him in the unfortunate role of a villain in the critically-acclaimed Legos in Space: THE GAME. Long before the events of Legos in Space: THE GAME, the blacktron who sank my spessship was actually a member of M:Unifututurtron Legacy. He met and fell in love with an agent of the Joint Photographic Experts Group, but the esteemed academy of the Anti-Blurry Decompression Bill Shido outlawed any such affairs, believing that it would leave the Legos Yooniverses (which, by the way, WILL return, and you can tell because Jamesster is clearly uploading gameplay videos even though the lying game developers said that it closed) in a pixelated mess of pixels and full of Blurry Decompression Bill Shido. But, alas, The Blacktron Guy failed to heed their warnings, and so was banished from the M:Unifuturonitron, abandoning his only son, who would one day become the famed Blue Astronaut, alone in the cold vacuum of spess. After his banishment from the M:Unifuturutonitronicompoo, The Blacktron Guy was sucked into the Mealstorm, a powerful and chaotic form of dark energy that is secretly the main villain of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. He escaped, barely alive, but in the process he was reduced to a blurry pixelated mess, with one eye permanently turned into a lazy eye, doomed forever to sit in his eyesocket all day and do nothing but eat potato chips and watch American football on the Tee Vee here, at your service. His face was scarred, forever locked into a hideous scowl. Much to the astonishment of those who knew his full name, the blacktron who sank my spessship was recruited by none other than the black side of the TRON: Legacy, known only as Blacktron. They promised him sweet revenge against the spess polis, but then Legos trolled everyone by never making Blacktron: Future Future Generation Part III of 7 Trilogy, even though the spess polis got to arrest spess pimps. In anger, The Blacktron Guy fired his laser and sunk Blue Astronaut's spessship. Jarate'd off that his spessship was sunk, the Blue Astronaut ruthlessly hunted down the blacktron who sank my spessship while they were both in the Moonbase. The Blacktron Guy recognized the Blue Astronaut as his son, but the Blue Astronaut renounced him as his father with a heartbreaking "nope". Devoid of all good things in the world, the blacktron who sank my spessship spontaneously combusted and sank through the floor, never to return. A memorial service for the blacktron who sank my spessship was held on February 30, 2012. 42 people attended his funeral. It was a dark and Mealstormy night. However, Jamesster has revealed that The Blacktron Guy might or might not have a major role in the upcoming Legos in Space 3: TEH SEARCH 4 TEH PLOT, which is slated for release twelve years after Legos Yooniverses returns. Beta Information In alpha testing, the blacktron who sank my spessship was originally a bright and cheery MoonBase Station Greeter whose model was a mishmash of random other models and textures available at the time. When Jamesster decided to redesign Legos in Space: THE GAME to be darker and edgier, MoonBase Station Greeter was put through a meat grinder and redesigned as The Blacktron Guy. In early beta testing, the blacktron who sank my spessship rose through the roof when he spontaneously combusted. Trivia *the blacktron who sank my spessship might possibly be a reference to the Blacktron theme, an ancient LEGO theme from 1987. This is likely, because his torso sort of looks like the Blacktron torso, but right now it's just speculation. *In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader makes a reference to the blacktron who sank my spessship when he tells Luke Skywalker that he's his father. Fans have attacked and boycotted George Lucas for plagiarizing the original quote from the "Legos in Space: THE GAME" franchise. Category:Character Category:Slaves of the Infomaniac